


[Podfic] The Serpent You Know

by PhagePods (justaphage)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex Pollen adjacent, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/PhagePods
Summary: Podfic ofThe Serpent You Knowby FranzeskaSummary:Crowley turns up in a strange mood.





	[Podfic] The Serpent You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Serpent You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865869) by [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska). 

> Recording this was a fun challenge! Kind of wish I'd gotten to do it all in one session for consistency, but, well, not the kind of thing you record when your roommate is home. Fair warning, Crowley spends most of this as a snake so there's a lot of sibilance in here.

  
**Download (mp3, etc):** [archive.org](https://archive.org/details/goodomenstheserpentyouknowfullmusic)  
**Stream:**  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[remix] Untitled NSFW Podfic Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212056) by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies)


End file.
